The objective of this application is to present the UC San Diego Clinical Site as a diverse, experienced, committed and invaluable member of the Prevention of Lower Urinary Tract Symptoms (PLUS) Network. We aim to provide the full spectrum of expertise necessary for the PLUS consortium to advance the field of prevention research in lower urinary tract symptoms (LUTS). Members of our team have extensive experience in prevention science, health behavior, epidemiology, public health, health education, primary care (Pediatrics, Obstetrics & Gynecology), and clinical care of women with LUTS. We boast a history of strong recruitment for clinical trials, experience in survey development, successful implementation of large-scale longitudinal epidemiologic studies, extensive experience in development and implementation of behavioral intervention trials, and cutting edge translational research. We feel that the intellectual contributions, leadership experience, diversity and experience in collaborative research projects makes the UC San Diego Clinical Site ideal for this network. Additionally, UC San Diego is a well-established research institution, funded by the NIH sponsored Clinical & Translational Science Award, with the full spectrum of resources and personnel available to conduct basic science, translational, epidemiologic, behavioral, and clinical research across the full age spectrum and among a diverse racial/ethnic community. The unique strengths of our application include: A new conceptual framework breaking down the silos of disease to focus on domains of symptoms of LUTS; identifying and prioritizing LUTS that matter to women and girls; developing a comprehensive and valid instrument for assessment of LUTS in epidemiologic and prevention research; analyzing existing federally funded population based data to identify risks across the spectrum of biologic, personal health, cognitive, behavioral, psychosocial and environmental factors; and including a translational component exploring the role of the urogenital microbiome in the prevention of LUTS. Our team has a strong history of collaboration in multicenter research and extensive track record in successful recruitment for the full spectrum of research possibilities for this network.